Du bout des doigts
by Black-June
Summary: Ficlet, en deux chapitres. Draco se consume dans les relations charnelles, alors qu'il ne pense qu'à une autre, déjà prise ...
1. Chapter 1

_Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction initiale ! :) J'avais simplement envie de me lancer dans mon premier OS. _

_Dans celui-ci, Draco et Hermione jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris ... _

_J'espère simplement avoir réussi à retranscrire certaines émotions, et qu'il vous plaira. Je songe peut-être par la suite à en faire d'autres, avec d'autres couples comme Lucius/Bellatrix qui n'est qu'un exemple parmi ceux que je voudrais explorer, et à les réunir en recueil. _

* * *

Draco paradait. Il paradait chaque jour, avec la même soif inextinguible de chair. Il fallait que chaque soir, un corps différent s'entrechoque contre le sien. Il en oubliait même les règles de savoir-vivre, et se contentait de se déverser en elles sans plus de préambule. Leurs jambes ne s'entrelaçaient jamais aux siennes, il ne leur prodiguait jamais de caresses. Il sommait à ces filles qui n'étaient au final que des étrangères de partir au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles dorment avec lui, rien que l'idée lui semblait insupportable. Le plaisir dans l'immédiateté, dans la fulgurance lui donnait l'illusion d'être un peu moins vide. Paradoxalement, ses conquêtes tombaient souvent amoureuses de lui. Lorsqu'il les croisait, dans les couloirs, elles chuchotaient avec animation, chacune tentant de se faire remarquer plus que les autres. Parfois, des gloussements et des éclats de voix fusaient, et les jeunes femmes scrutaient Draco avec anxiété, avec la crainte que celui-ci ne leur balance quelque remarque bien sentie. Elles ne s'étaient jamais souciées de ce qu'il portait en lui, de ce qui l'oppressait. Elles se contentaient d'admirer sa plastique, et de faire en sorte que ses désirs soient satisfaits dans l'instant.

Cet état de fait n'échappait à personne : tout le château était au courant de ce secret de polichinelle. Certains s'insurgeaient, d'autres l'insultaient copieusement. Quant à certaines, elles rougissaient, nourrissant secrètement l'espoir que leur tour viendrait.

Ces mêmes filles s'acharnaient à ressasser maintes et maintes fois ces souvenirs charnels. Parfois, elles les étalaient en public, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Draco ne s'en souciait guère, peu préoccupé par l'image que donnaient de lui ces vulgaires pintades. Il se contentait de prendre, sans jamais rien donner. Son corps s'adonnait au plaisir, mais son esprit réclamait d'autres mains, un autre corps, mais surtout, un autre visage. Il saurait caresser avec tendresse, s'il pouvait seulement l'atteindre. Elle.

Son corps. Ses mains. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Sa bouche. Son être.

Tout en lui l'appelait, la réclamait. Elle était l'obsession qui le tourmentait. Leurs échanges étaient vifs, ponctués d'insultes parfois violentes, de menaces. Leur proximité physique provoquait d'emblée les réactions de leurs corps. Le frisson malgré l'envie de répulsion. Un jour, il l'avait menacée, lui tenant fermement les poignets. Il avait pointé sa baguette sur elle, mais en la regardant, il en avait presque oublié pourquoi il se trouvait là. Elle avait esquissé l'ébauche d'un sourire, tout en le sondant timidement. Il avait instantanément laissé tomber sa baguette, et l'étreinte s'était relâchée malgré lui. Hermione avait massé ses poignets. Elle s'était approchée de lui, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Tu ne m'auras pas.

Elle s'était enfuie, le laissant perplexe, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle incarnait l'interdit. Il se refusait à la toucher, il avait peur de l'atteindre. Il était effrayé de l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui.

Hermione était censée être avec Potter. Chaque fois que Draco les croisait, elle enfonçait doucement un poignard dans sa poitrine. Il les observait. La main de Potter l'enlaçait amoureusement, mais Hermione semblait vouloir s'en extirper. Elle n'était pas tout à fait avec lui. Il semblait même qu'elle essayait de capter le regard de Draco. Celui-ci s'efforçait de paraître, avec sa conquête du moment. Il feignait la fusion, tout en guettant soigneusement les réactions de la jeune fille.

Il attendait qu'elle soit seule.

Un jour, Hermione avait trouvé Draco assis dans un coin reculé du parc, en proie à ses pensées. Celui-ci sortait de l'un de ses énièmes ébats, qu'il avait mené comme une bataille, comme une lutte. Chaque corps le brûlait, suivant la logique mécanique du désir masculin. Paradoxalement, chaque corps le laissait de marbre, parce que ce n'était pas le sien. Elle revenait sans cesse. Il la chassait, et elle surgissait instantanément.

Il avait relevé la tête, et il s'était figé en la voyant. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage indéchiffrable, et elle portait une de ces longues robes de sorcier un peu démodées. À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Granger.

- Malefoy.

_Elle m'achèvera._

Ils se jaugeaient avec une curiosité presque enfantine, laissant transparaître leur ardeur dans l'éclat de leurs yeux. Elle n'était pas une substance vide, un corps à modeler selon ses envies. Elle semblait savoir exactement où viser pour l'atteindre, rien qu'en le regardant.

- Où est Potter ?

À l'évocation de ce nom, Hermione se raidit. Elle l'avait instantanément oublié, préférant suivre ce que lui dictait son esprit depuis si longtemps. Le jeu du chat et de la souris l'amusait, et elle pensait d'ailleurs n'être qu'une distraction aux yeux du jeune homme.

- Aucune idée, il n'est pas en permanence avec moi.

_Amusante._

Draco fixait ses lèvres, s'abreuvait de ses paroles, quelles qu'elles soient. Il y avait des choses qu'il faudrait lui dire. D'ailleurs, les mots lui échappèrent.

- J'aime ce que tu dégages.

Hermione s'esclaffa, bien que ses yeux n'expriment qu'une mélancolie pure. Elle s'efforça de ne pas réagir de façon puérile.

Ce que je dégage ? Tu veux dire, tu aimerais m'avoir dans ton lit, comme toutes les autres ? Tu aimes l'idée de te voir me possédant, pour crier ensuite à tout Poudlard que tu as couché avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Tu aimes, parfois, imaginer les courbes de mon corps et les traits de mon visage, pour passer ensuite à ceux d'une autre ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du aller au-delà, tenter de percer à jour ce retrait et cette frénésie volontaires. Néanmoins, elle voulait rester rationnelle, bien qu'elle se soit perdue de nombreuses fois dans les méandres de ce visage supposé être haï.

_Touché. _

Les femmes dansaient dans la tête de Draco, puis s'évaporaient. Il délaissait leurs corps, comme d'habitude. Il les délaissait au profit de celle qui le tourmentait. Les propos d'Hermione ne l'avaient pas laissé de marbre, car, après tout, elle avait choisi la sécurité, le confort face à celui qui apparaissait comme la débauche la plus pure, la plus critiquable. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation, sachant que son milieu lui imposait de multiples poses à prendre, des moues à adopter et des postures figées.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il donna à la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas exprimer ce qui émergeait en lui. Hermione resta quelques temps auprès de lui, attendant un mot de sa part. Elle partit ensuite, le laissant seul face à l'ampleur de ce qu'il ne savait nommer.

Ce furent les derniers contacts qu'ils eurent. Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne daigna plus le regarder. Elle se l'interdit, de peur qu'il ne la brise, de peur qu'il ne la délaisse. La trace qu'il avait apposée sur elle ne s'effaça pas de sa mémoire, mais malgré toutes ses provocations, elle résista et resta dans le droit chemin. La promesse d'un ennui renouvelé chaque jour, d'un homme aimant et sans surprises. L'étincelle était absente, mais elle était préférable à la valse d'une perdition certaine.

Draco s'attela avec plus de fureur encore aux exercices du corps, empoignant les chairs jusqu'à la déraison. Il arrivait à une sorte de torpeur, alors qu'il aurait voulu voir son visage à l'aurore, et ses lèvres scellées aux siennes. Il imaginait Hermione lovée contre lui, mais l'impossibilité de ce moment le rendait fou de douleur. Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait, malgré ce bouillonnement intérieur, il savait qu'il ne saurait l'exprimer. Alors il continuait à faire semblant, à dire vaguement à Leila, à Rachel et aux autres qu'il avait aimé ce qu'elles lui avaient fait. Lorsqu'elles partaient, il se murait dans le silence et songeait à l'autre trajectoire, celle que sa vie aurait prise si elle avait été auprès de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite et fin de cette mini-fic ! ;)_

* * *

Draco guettait le moment où il l'aurait entre ses bras, où ses doigts pourraient courir sur sa chair nue, sur son cou gracile. Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, elle n'était qu'indifférence. Elle n'était qu'indifférence, et sa silhouette continuait de passer chaque matin, devant lui. Harry et elle se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Hermione avait trouvé préférable le bonheur de ceux qui sont accompagnés pour ne pas suffoquer d'absence. Draco voulait prouver à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas elles. Néanmoins, celle-ci semblait fermement décidée à ne pas céder. Dès qu'il passait, elle accentuait la pression sur le bras d' Harry. Elle approfondissait ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit partir d'un pas vif, du coin de l' oeil. Le dos tourné, ils se jaugeaient.

Un soir, les deux élèves avaient tous deux cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue décidait souvent de mélanger les maisons, dans le but d'accroître l'aptitude mutuelle des élèves à se supporter. Les jeunes gens des différentes maisons détestaient ce genre d'exercices, de peur de tomber sur un Serpentard. Lorsque c'était le cas, les deux faisaient souvent preuve d'une hypocrisie mielleuse, et les serpentards s'arrangeaient pour saboter subtilement la potion de leur camarade d'infortune. Rogue aimait par dessus tout mélanger les élèves qui s'exécraient, de temps en temps. Il s'amusait bien, aux dépends de ses victimes.

Les élèves prirent place à leur pupitre, et Severus Rogue leur signala qu'ils devaient se taire, par un simple geste de la main. On eût dit qu'il chassait une mouche, et ses cheveux noirs de jais semblaient plus graisseux que jamais. D'ailleurs, les élèves retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'ils le virent passer la main dans ses cheveux. Harry et Hermione étaient assis côte à côté, comme d'habitude. Draco, quant à lui, était assis tout à fond, à côté de Crabbe. Il se retenait pour ne pas changer de place, car son camarade reniflait bruyamment et se mouchait toutes les cinq minutes. De plus, deux jeunes sorcières dont il gardait quelques vagues souvenirs d'une nuit étaient assises derrière lui, et tentaient d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens. Draco entendait les bribes de leur conversation, ponctuée de caquetages qui le concernait de près ou de loin. « Draco par ci, Draco par là ». Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se retourna pour leur dire d'un air sinistre :

Nous avons sans doute passé un bon moment, d'ailleurs je m'en souviens à peine, mais soyez sûres que cela ne se reproduira pas. Si seulement vous pouviez avoir une once d'intelligence …

Il insista sur le dernier mot en les fixant tour à tour. Outrées, elles changèrent de place et Crabbe tapa dans le coude de Draco, en lui chuchotant que c'était bien joué.

Le professeur Rogue se racla la gorge, tout en regardant fixement Draco. Celui-ci, vaguement ennuyé, fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Monsieur Malefoy … Dix points de moins pour Serpentard.

Draco ne broncha pas. Par la suite, Rogue expliqua le but du cours d'aujourd'hui : concocter une potion délieuse de langues. Il fit comme à son habitude, mettant des binômes de maisons différentes, et chacun retenait son souffle, dans la crainte.

- Londubat et Macmilian,

- Weasley et Abbot,

- Potter et Lovegood …

Les noms s' égrenèrent dans la gorge sèche du professeur.

- Malefoy et Granger …

Rogue avait dit ces deux noms avec une certaine délectation, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il observa tour à tour le visage d' Hermione, puis celui de Draco : ils étaient manifestement dépités. Il leur somma de se dépêcher avec le ton si aimable qu'il prenait d'ordinaire. Le bruit sourd des chaises repoussées se multiplia jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves aient rejoint leur binôme. Rogue se désintéressa d'emblée de ceux-ci, plongé dans certaines considérations qui concernaient ses occupations externes.

Draco et Hermione évitèrent dans un premier temps de se regarder, et ne se parlèrent même pas. Ils se contentèrent de se passer les ingrédients en silence, ayant simplement la vue sur leurs mains légèrement tremblantes. Puis, par la suite, Hermione décida de se retourner vers son camarade, penché sur sa potion. Elle s'empourpra sans même s'en rendre compte, et Draco se releva en même temps, plongeant avec sérieux ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Granger, tu es rouge pivoine.

Draco arborait un léger sourire, et un air satisfait. Hermione répliqua d'emblée, lui arrachant violemment une patte d'araignée qu'il tenait à la main.

- En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis moins pivoine que toutes tes cocottes … Et puis, j'ai chaud, voilà.

Les deux êtres se considérèrent ensuite avec une certaine gravité, qu'ils ne quittèrent pas jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ils prenaient conscience, qu'ils se voilaient la face tous les deux, qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. L'atmosphère devenait lourde, et leurs gestes étaient plutôt maladroits. Ils finirent leur potion cahin-caha, comme des gamins prêts à partir. Une fois le cours terminé, et ce, malgré les réticences premières, ils s'empressèrent de s'enfuir, sans même prendre la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit. Harry observa la scène avec des yeux ébahis, et il appela Hermione qui ne se retourna même pas, tant l'attirance qu'elle avait tenté de refouler la prenait. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, et les battements désordonnés des deux cœurs étaient palpables. Draco l'amena dans la salle commune des Serpentards, où les quelques élèves se trouvant là ouvraient des yeux ronds et furieux. Draco n'y prêta aucune attention, et amena Hermione dans ses appartements. Celle-ci parcourut la pièce des yeux, comme engourdie, flottant dans une atmosphère mêlant ahurissement et irréalité.

Ils se sondaient, et il leur semblait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Ils s'étaient déjà tout dit, ils avaient déjà tant attendu … Tant pis s'ils faisaient une erreur. Ils oublièrent tout, pour se fondre dans une langueur exquise.

Les brasiers prennent corps dans les visages, ils se nichent dans des mimiques à peine perceptibles. Quant à brosser les portraits de ceux-ci, il est inutile de dire que ce serait peine perdue. Les brasiers ont pourtant quelques traits caractéristiques : ils sont nus, vierges, et conçus dans le but de faciliter une certaine immersion. Les brasiers attrapent les mots pour les extirper de leur carcan. Les brasiers attaquent, décortiquent et prennent toute leur violence dans un certain inextinguible. Les mains commencent en un prélude, et elles se joignent de façon à signifier le début d'un lien. La bouche se fait d'abord hasardeuse, n'osant joindre d'autres lèvres. Le baiser se scelle dans le brusque immédiateté du geste, et les langues se délient pour se frayer un chemin, au départ assez brumeux. L'idée est jetée. Brusque. Elle n'est entravée par aucune corde. Celle-ci n'est sans doute pas assez tendue, pas assez solide pour faire face à ce début de raz-de-marée. Impossible d'éteindre le feu qui couve. La hardiesse est reine, et elle se joint à une inexpérience., à l'attrait que prennent tout à coup des actes qui hier ne signifiaient rien. Les masques sont jetés à l'eau, dans l'exigence d'une certaine vérité qui viendrait affleurer, là, tout au bord. Les hurlements sont atténués par les caresses les plus brûlantes, qui deviennent d'une tendresse presque inexpliquée. La chute est vertigineuse. Elle est néanmoins d'une douceur exquise. L'être est comme l'arbre, sauf qu'il prend racine avec le corps de l'autre, avec la texture de sa peau qui se fait souple au contact de ses doigts. Les sens perçoivent avec une acuité proche du désespoir. Quant à l'esprit, il rompt avec le préconçu. L'espace de jouissance, où les corps s'enchevêtrent devient l'espace initial. Il devient le lieu où le plaisir se lie à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'amour. Qui est l'observateur ? Qui est l'observé ? Indistincts, les deux se joignent dans un ballet empreint de folie, où les pas sont graciles.

Quelques années plus tard, Draco et Hermione, toujours ensemble, se souvenaient de cette époque avec une certaine exaltation. Leur histoire avait débuté à partir de rien, et était plutôt mal partie. Ils s'étaient lancés sans filet, oubliant toutes les réactions négatives. Hermione avait parlé à Harry, dès le lendemain, qui avait mis un certain temps à lui pardonner, et qui la regardait toujours avec un certain dépit ... Draco, quant à lui, avait cessé toute relation, se contentant de poursuivre ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec Hermione, tout en étant avec elle. Ils ne cessaient de se chercher, de se poursuivre, en ayant cette fois la certitude qu'ils se retrouveraient à la fin.

Ils étreignaient enfin le bonheur, cette fois, plus du bout des doigts …

**FIN !**


End file.
